The Game of Manipulation
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Leila Cresswood - cunning, a beauty and head of the most famous clique across the town, no one dares challenge her popularity. Then in comes Tala Valkov - a regular bad boy, he too knows he is an idol. But when the two meet, they see each other as a threat and before long, they start a whole new game to bring each other down - The Game of Manipulation.
1. Get Over It

**_The following said story 'The Game of Manipulation' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©._**

**_The additional individuals of the persons Leila Cresswell, Samantha Hart, Megan Davidson, Isla Flanagan, Jaleesha Okoro, Nadia Campbell, Poppy Myers and Elisha Richards belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Leila Cresswell, Samantha Hart, Megan Davidson, Isla Flanagan, Jaleesha Okoro, Nadia Campbell, Poppy Myers and Elisha Richards' auto biographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters auto biographies.  
The storyline of the story 'The Game of Manipulation' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'The Game of Manipulation' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. _**

**_I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade auto biographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade._**

**_Any who do so choose to_** **_plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony._**

**_If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction._**

**_Please read all of the above with due caution._**

**_Thank you for your co-operation._**

* * *

Leila was sat in her family home, toying with her hair whilst she stared idly out of the window. Today a group of guys were moving in next door, according to the rumours that went around the neighbourhood. But what the dark haired female found most intriguing was the amount of gossip going around that the guys moving were said to be 'hot'.

_Oh yeah, and I'm the queen..._She thought sarcastically. Most of the males that surrounded her daily life could hardly string a sentence together – and even if they could, it didn't matter because they were only eye candy: there would be a total lack on that one. So she highly doubted that these guys would be even worth thinking about.

Already her clique were begging her to get their numbers and perhaps 'chat them up' a little. She snorted at the thought – considering that they were the hottest girls around and could have any guy they wanted with the snap of their fingers, the dark haired female figured that she probably didn't need to give any help on that front. It just wasn't her style to do things for them – in fact, it was often the other way round, with them constantly doing things for _her_.

The young female herself was considered 'the Queen Bee' of the social hierarchy around town: she was cool, ruthless – she did whatever it took to get what she wanted. Whether it would be an A* in History or the top of the pecking order in popularity, she had always been at the top, and she ruled that position with a firm hand.

She had people throwing themselves at her feet to gain her favour and she thrived on that knowledge. Of course, she knew she wasn't stupid and she certainly knew she had the looks and the background to go with it. Being the daughter of a rich attorney had it perks – despite the fact that she thought her father was a complete bastard.

The green eyed female was dragged from her thoughts upon the arrival of moving van. Raising an eyebrow, she got up from her seat with a flick of her hair and started to make her way to her bedroom. Approaching her bed, she flopped onto to it and sighed heavily whilst checking her phone:

_**1 new message – Samantha:**__ Hey girl – seen the hot new guys yet? Tell me when you do! And did you hear the gossip about Kimberly (the annoying one in the 10__th__ grade) – silly bitch managed to get herself pregnant! What a slut – but whatever, details later! Bring that black Versace bag, will you? I need it for my date with Taylor. Call me byotch xxx_

Rolling her eyes, Leila quickly texted back a reply that failed to hide her obvious disgust:

_No surprise about the Kimberly – she doesn't miss anyone with a penis. Heard she hooked up with some other slut the other week though – now that was a juicy bit of gossip. And no, I have not seen the new neighbours yet, so you can spy on them yourself and get the bag while you're at it. I need to do my nails. Don't forget to pick me up tomorrow – see ya later byotch xxx_

Oh this was going to be a long week...

* * *

Tala Valkov. Soon to be one of the most popular and idolised males across the whole school – he knew it, everybody knew it. But at this moment in time, he was contemplating whether to ditch the place as he stared vacantly down the corridor. Same rules, same old story. He could see girls practically dribbling over him already; guys looked like they wanted to pummel him to a pulp.

Pupils were scattered everywhere as a buzz of some weird form of excitement filled the atmosphere: some were frantically completing last minute homework, others were prattling about or getting frustrated with their lockers when the doors wouldn't work. To the redhead's disgust, there were even some couples who clearly mistakened a public corridor for a private bedroom. Not a pretty sight.

"Tala." The aqua eyed male turned to see the rest of his team walking towards him, creating a path down the middle of the corridor as students parted away from them hoping not to get in their way. Regarding them with a cold stare, the Blitzkrieg Boy said nothing as he turned to face them properly, leaning causally against the lockers.

"Why did we ever come to this shit pit again?" Ian mused out loud, glaring at a couple of juniors staring at him like he was some sort of freak show – but then he always gathered that his big nose would always draw him attention. Bryan on the other smirked as a couple of blond seniors walked past, throwing him sultry looks as they swayed past in skirts that left little to the imagination.

"Oh I don't know – I'd like to see some of the hot new girls around here." The light haired Blitzkrieg commented, clearly already eying up some of what the school had to offer when it came to the females. By now, most people knew that this team were going to be the alpha males of the school – when they want something, there wouldn't be many who denied them. In fact, there were plenty who were willing to throw themselves at them to get a taste of popularity.

But what now caught the Wolf blader's attention was the appearance of his soon to be arch nemesis. Little did he know that he had just singled out the school's already most popular female ever to stalk its corridors. Leila Cresswell. His eyes watched carefully as students alike started to move frantically out of the way of her path, looking at her in awe as she walked through them as though they were completely insubstantial. Following behind her in a trail were a group of girls who were clearly part of a little 'group', some accompanied by the odd male that they clung to.

Raising an eyebrow, Tala regarded the dark haired female as someone who would definitely be worthy competition – not to mention that this girl was hot. He couldn't deny it: this girl had it going, and by the way she strutted confidently past him without even noticing his provocative stare, she knew it as well. "I think I agree with Bryan. I would _definitely_ like to see what these girls have to offer around here."

* * *

The first period of school had started: Leila was sat in her chair with one pale leg neatly crossed over the other, staring off into space as she sat amongst the mindless chatter of her clique. All of them were daughters of rich parents, and with that in hand, they made themselves appear completely perfect to the outside world. Most girls across the school idolized them for their beauty as did the male population.

The group consisted of 8 females: Samantha, Megan, Isla, Jaleesha, Nadia, Poppy, Elisha and her as their leader, Leila. All of them hung out together regularly – whether it be in the canteen or out at a party, they all kept together as a pack. No one dared challenge their authority, and if anyone ever did, it wouldn't take much more than a whisper from them into an ear by way of getting revenge.

Samantha was tall with honey blonde hair and baby blue eyes – second in line to her friend, she was the one who liked to draw most attention to herself; although appearing sweet at first, she certainly brought out the bitch in people and wasn't afraid to show it.

Megan was the cheerleader of the group, about average height with a heart shaped face and curly brown hair – the group considered her as the 'flirt' of the group; she knew all of the boy across town and was often the one they all used as a messenger if they wanted more than just attention.

Then came Isla – initially from Ireland, she was a petite feisty redhead with freckles dotted across a cute button nose; although she had recently joined the group, she was heir to a huge company that her father owned – so the connections in knowing people to the group was _vitally_ important.

Next was Jaleesha, a brown skinned beauty with a dazzling smile – the group's fasionista, she was forever found reading a Vogue magazine or browsing shops like Gucchi and Dolce & Gabbana, usually to keep up-to-date with the latest fashion ideas – whether it be a new nail polish or the latest pair of kitten heels.

Nadia was the most bewitching of the group, with raven black hair and violet-blue eyes – although essentially quiet at first, she was definitely two faced and often couldn't wait to dish out some form of revenge or dirty rumour to keep the other girls at bay.

Although not as smart as the rest of the group, Poppy was definitely the softer spot of the group because of her evidently more merciful nature – with her innocent brown eyes and long, fairytale princess blonde hair, she was often seen giggling at her friend's talk or cooing sympathetically at their woes and worries.

And last but certainly not least, there was Elisha – the most sultry and provocative girl of the group, with her golden brown hair and sexy smile, all she seemed interested in was boys and the vast attentions they paid her; her reputation for dating a boy for a week before the dumping them had become a legend across the school.

Whilst pretty much all of the clique were now discussing the new hot topic of the 10th grade rumours of Kimberly's pregnancy, the leader of the group rested her chin on her hand and looked at the board where the teacher was writing up their notes. Of course, none of the teachers would ever rat on the 'darlings' of the school – otherwise a simple little phone call from a parent with the word 'sue' on the line meant they would be out of the job before they could say detention.

"I mean seriously! How can that guy just be so stupid to sleep with the likes of her? He must have been completely out of it – but then that was a complete drunk fest over at Holly's house, so it's no wonder." The green eyed female turned to see Isla pull a face as she spoke so scathingly of the 15 year old who had caused such uproar across the school. The rest of the group nodded in agreement , before returning idly to either filing a fingernail or texting.

Shrugging, the dark haired female diverted her attention back to the front of the class, tapping her pen in a bored manner. Chemistry wasn't difficult – but then for someone like Miss Cresswell, there wasn't a lot academically that was difficult. She didn't get her A grades for nothing, but in her mind it wasn't exactly a back breaker either. Unlike a few of the girls in her group, she had a brain – her most deadly weapon. She used it well to her advantage: be it to get out of a detention or to shun away unwanted advances, she knew how to play it all.

There was a knock on the door. The teacher turned to see it open, revealing two boys walking in with bad boy swagger written all over them. "Ah! You must be the new students – um, if you would just like to take a seat wherever you can find one free and then I'll explain what we are doing for the lesson." The teacher, a young woman by the name of Miss O'Riley, blushed slightly as she caught the intense stares of the two males who were stood confidently in front of the classroom.

Tala Valkov and Kai Hiwatari regarded the class with scrutiny as they watched everyone's reaction to their arrival – until a certain redhead spotted the clique sat in the middle of the classroom, now staring at him and his teammate as though two Gods had descended upon them. His lips curved when he met the cool gaze of Leila, who was looking at him with slight irritation twitching in her eyebrow. She was definitely a piece of work this one – he would certainly have to watch out for her.

Seeing that their presence had been established, the two Blitzkrieg Boys went towards the two available empty seats at the back of the classroom. As Miss O'Riley started to teach the lesson, the green eyed female felt a tap on her shoulder – she turned in her seat to meet the gaze of Megan, whose eyes were wide with excitement as she could barely stop looking at the two newcomers.

"Oh. My. God! Can you believe it? Two hot guys at our school – this is _so_ going to be the best year ever!" The curly haired female whispered excitedly, frantically looking her bag for a mirror. Rolling her eyes, the dark haired female turned to look at Samantha, who smirked at her as she eyed up the two muscular males who were sat indifferently in their seats.

"Looks like we're definitely gonna be getting some hot stuff around here! How long d'you reckon it would be before I'd get their numbers?" The baby blue eyed female whispered slyly, quickly checking her (manicured) nails as she applied a coat of pale pink lip gloss to her lips. Leila merely raised an eyebrow as she watched the rest of the girls swooning over the popular Blitzkrieg pair.

"Uh, Samantha – you have a boyfriend, remember?" She pointed out, thinking of the cocky, arrogant jock who had swept her friend off her feet after being seduced by perhaps a little bit more than just small talk and a flutter of the eyelashes.

The honey-blonde haired female tossed her head flawlessly as she gave her group leader a condescending smile. Of course she knew she had a boyfriend; it took her a record of 4 months before she managed to nestle her way into his good graces! But within every clique, there was always going to be something dirty to hide - after all, the world wasn't all sex before marriage. Otherwise, where would the gossip be? "No harm in looking – I mean c'mon! Those guys are just too good to be missed – even you must know that." She replied emphatically, nudging Miss Cresswell with her elbow, only to earn a scowl and a cold eyed stare.

The green eyed female took a momentary look at the boys and as much as she hated to admit it, they were definitely the best looking guys across the campus. But then she was the hottest girl in the school – and whether they liked it or not, she was in charge here. Rest assured, if they tried to take away her crown – they would be thoroughly sorry indeed.

Returning her attention back to Samantha, she smoothed out her skirt and straightened up in her seat as she checked her appearance. No, she wouldn't let those boys get the better of her – she had spent years getting to where she was. If they wanted popularity, then bring it on!

"We'll see."

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:** Hey, hey, hey! I thought that I would try a different angle for a new story - seeing as most of my characters are either rebellious or go-with-the-flow, I wanted to experiment with something else. Hopefully by using Tala as one of the main protagonists, this story's definitely going to be an interesting read! Stay tuned everyone, and keep coming with the feedback - see how this story goes and what you think of it =) Cheers!_


	2. The Game Begins: Bring Out The Perfume?

_**The following said story 'The Game of Manipulation' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Leila Cresswell, Samantha Hart, Megan Davidson, Isla Flanagan, Jaleesha Okoro, Nadia Campbell, Poppy Myers and Elisha Richards belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Leila Cresswell, Samantha Hart, Megan Davidson, Isla Flanagan, Jaleesha Okoro, Nadia Campbell, Poppy Myers and Elisha Richards' auto biographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters auto biographies.  
The storyline of the story 'The Game of Manipulation' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'The Game of Manipulation' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade auto biographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to**_ _**plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

Tala smirked as he walked into the cafeteria, watching as all eyes turned to watch him stride in with the arrogance of a man confident that everyone knew who he was and what they would have to deal with. He spotted the Blitzkrieg Boys sat in a far corner, in a vague attempt to seclude themselves from the rest of the school. He also then spotted them: the posse of popular girls sat in the centre of the area, sat in an intimidating circle of their own. Deciding he would deal with them another time, her swiftly made his way towards his team, catching their attention as they caught his playful stare.

"Looks like you were right, Bryan. There are some pretty hot girls around here. Did you guys get any good lookers in your classes?" The aqua eyed male asked casually as he plonked himself down on a seat next to Kai, who grunted disapprovingly with his eyes shut and broad arms across his chest. The Falcon blader smirked back as he stretched out in his seat, showing the effect that he had on the female population who were gazing at him with adoration – which was that some either swooned or squealed in delight.

"Not a bad start – I've already managed to grab 3 numbers of some hot girls already in History. Spencer here got a couple as well from the sounds of it in Maths." The silver haired male answered with a shrug, digging into his lunch. Raising an eyebrow, the Blitzkrieg captain's eyes began to stray towards the centre table again, only to see that the leader of the clique hadn't graced the cafeteria with her presence yet. Just as well – maybe he might even have a shot at getting anywhere near them.

"What about you, Tala? Heard you got the hottest girl in the school in your Chemistry class." Ian piped up with a grin as he watched his teammate's mouth curve – for the redhead, it was good to know that people were now beginning to see him as an important figure in school life. Before long, a tall guy with dark hair and crimson eyes approached them, a group of his own trailing behind him.

"So you're the new guys, huh?" He spoke confidently, looking down the group with a somewhat challenging smile. The Blitzkrieg boys weren't sure whether they liked this guy or not – by the looks of it, this particular male was already quite high in the popularity scale already, his friends also.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" The young Valkov replied coldly, his icy eyes bestowing the group with a stare that was indifferent as he kept his arms folded across his chest. The dark haired jock's smirk widened as he offered his fellow team leader an outstretched hand, perhaps trying to show that he wasn't here to cause a confrontation already.

"Ciaran Harding. Tala, isn't it? Looks like you're quite popular already – or at least certainly from what I've heard from my girlfriend over there." The crimson eyed male introduced himself, pointing towards the table where the famed clique of females sat. Tala returned the handshake, unable to stop himself from smirking as well as he stood up in front of Ciaran. He decided that he could tolerate this jock: not only was he popular, but he also was in a relationship with one of the hottest girls amongst the town - which would certainly be of good use if he wanted to gain some control across the town.

"You got that right – these guys here are Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Kai if you don't know who they are." Ciaran nodded as the Blitzkrieg boys acknowledged him with a curt tilt of the head. "So your girlfriend's the tall blond one, huh?" The aqua eyed male asked, though it sounded more like a declaration as he watched the said blond flick her hair with well trained grace, combing her shiny locks with her perfectly manicured, slender fingers. The dark haired male next to him gave a nod with a small 'mhm' as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Looks like you've spotted our local talent already. And I can tell you now the school's already virtually in love with you lot. What d'you think of the girls?" Ciaran asked pleasantly, as he followed the Wolf blader's gaze towards where his own girlfriend was sat. He grinned. "Which girl are you after then? I could get you their numbers if you wanted – most of them are single apart from the one with the red top and my girlfriend, obviously?"

The Blitzkrieg team leader thought about it for a minute: if he was being honest, he would have all of them if he could – even the guy's girlfriend was tempting enough with the suggestive pose she was currently sitting in, just exposing enough leg for everyone to view without appearing too sluttish. But then his thoughts strayed back to a certain green eyed female – now she was definitely one he wanted to have a knock at first. She was different from the girls he was used to; she clearly had her own status, and didn't bow down to anyone. It would be interesting to test her mettle.

"Who's their leader? She's a bit of hot stuff, isn't she?" He suggested with a smirk, watching as the jock leader raised an eyebrow and gave a low wolf whistle. Now that wasn't the reaction he was expecting – but judging by the way the crimson eyed male had lost some of his grin, there was something more to tell other than just the fact that the girl was probably the most attractive across the school.

"Her name's Leila Cresswood – and listen here, dude - that girl maybe hot stuff...but she ain't easy. She virtually rules the social standings here; not just the school, but the whole town. No joke – she's the number one bitch if I ever saw one. And dangerous." Ciaran explained, the smile still present on his face, but his eyes were entirely serious. The redhead's face remained impassive as he looked back at the dark haired jock.

"What about the other girls? I'm sure it wasn't just smiles that got them to the top." He asked, choosing to take the guy's words with a pinch of salt – this had to be typical high school. This girl couldn't be that much more different than any other Queen Bee; he already gathered that she was 'hard to get' – but was she really that frightening? Certainly not to him she wasn't – but then he wasn't most other people who trembled at the sight of a glare.

Ciaran gave a snort of laughter. "Dude, all of them are first class bitches; we guys here are first class assholes – it goes with the territory. But Leila is something else – believe me! You don't want to mess with that girl: if she sees you as a threat to her position, she will bring you down." He continued, clearly trying to warn the aqua eyed male. But as ever, the young Valkov had to be different. The fact that this girl came with edge was the thing that made him want to get closer to her...

"Oh really? Looks like she's found someone – because I'm not going down easy. And she better give me her best shot." The Wolf blader gave the dark haired male next to him another sidelong smirk, but this time his eyes were harder – glazed by ambition, his competitive nature taking over. Shrugging, the popular jock seemed to take the statement on board and merely put one hand forward, indicating towards the centre table. Now seeing opportunity, Tala didn't waste anytime and followed his new found accomplice towards it.

Now, he thought, was the time to start working his charms – he knew the game. To get to the top, you had to use people and occasionally break a couple of hearts. It was part of the contract as it were; you didn't get anywhere in this life without having to get your hands dirty. In the end, the more people he knew – the better. And he was going to start with the top of the social hierarchy: the hottest girls across the town. "Ladies." He greeted smoothly as he approached the table – so far there was no sign of their leader. A good start.

The girls giggled as they moved around to make more space for him to take a seat. "So you're one of the new guys, huh? We haven't seen you around before." The curly haired female spoke up first, flashing the Blitzkrieg captain a coy smile as her friends shifted in their seats to lean over towards him. It was clear already that he didn't have just their attention – and that was something he was definitely enjoying. The attraction. The attention. The _power_.

"Oh I think we've seen him around enough, don't you?" A sharp voice came from behind the redhead, startling the group of females back into their original positions in an attempt to look nonchalant. Turning around, he met the cold glare of a certain green eyed female, her face like a marble statue. Smirking, the pale faced male rose from his seat and turned to face her, making sure he got close into her personal space. He half expected her to back away with disgust – but she did not. In fact, she didn't even seem remotely bothered about the personal space issue; more that he had come and interfered with her group of girls.

"And you are?" The Wolf blader feigned innocence, still persisting with his flirtatious charm as he stood tall over whilst looking down at her with his icy blue eyes. Clearly unimpressed, Leila raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as she surveyed him properly – she had to admit, he was hot for a guy. No one could dispute that. But already he was now challenging her throne: that she not only disliked, but just would not tolerate. Flashing him a fake smile, she got down to business.

"Don't play dumb, sweetheart – you know exactly who I am. If you know Ciaran, you know me. So let's just cut the crap and keep it simple, shall we?" The brunette replied, her tone taking on a very bitchy quality to it as she glanced very coolly at the dark haired jock leader. Clearly leaving the slender female to do what she had to do, he merely blinked and kept close by to Samantha.

In the meantime, Tala felt his smirk grow even wider: he had to hand it to this girl – she wasn't easy as they said – in fact he daresay that she was a nice little challenge for him. And he couldn't wait to test her resistance. "Hn. I can't say I know exactly who you are, but then what's the need? I'm there are plenty of ways to get to know each other." He threw in casually, deciding that his audience can take it at face value or as an innuendo. He didn't care.

Maintaining the Ice Queen stature, the brunette gave a careless flick of the wrist, her expensive new phone glinting in the light – as though to remind her opponent of who he was dealing with. "Sorry – but I only have time for people with status in society. Last time I checked, tall guys with red devil horns poking from out of their heads don't seem to come under that list – oh by the way, what hair gel do you use? Is it Lóreal by any chance? It seems to work so well with your hair."

There were a few snickers at the last part of the comment, perhaps earning a slight glint of amusement in Miss Cresswell's glassy eyes as she watched the male in front of her momentarily lose that stupid smirk on his face. Good. She had been so waiting to wipe that impudent expression off his face: who was he to dare challenge her? Just because he had a body and possibly a brain to go with it didn't mean anything in this world – it wasn't what you know in this town. It was who you know.

But her victory was rather short-lived as she watched the redhead let out a very dry chuckle as his eyes flicked up and down her body approvingly. Now that for a moment made her heart skip a beat – it wasn't often many guys around her had the guts to do something like that without the possibility of getting completely destroyed, unless they were hot and knew the A list people of the town in alphabetical order backwards. Seemingly impossible standards to meet, of course. But that was the maintenance Leila felt she had earned from working her ass off to get from the bottom.

"Wow. So you know an expensive brand name – nice touch. But then you forget that actually, I _do_ have a status already. After all, both you and I know that in this world it's not just remembering Dior's latest collection, is it? Or do you have some different methods you want to share with the class?" The Blitzkrieg captain watched as the Queen Bee's eyes narrowed slightly. Oh, he was really beginning to enjoy this!

Yet as ever in the nature of conversation with two very intelligent and very competitive individuals, the stand off was now becoming like a deuce in a tennis match – once one had the upper hand, the other came up with a shot that brought them down one. _Point scoring_ was the phrase that came to mind. And everyone in the cafeteria who had stopped to see what the commotion was about could tell that this was going to escalate to a whole new level.

Again, putting on a very bitchy smile, the green eyed female turned her friends as she gave a little giggle. "Well, look here girls – some knows his make up. Or maybe it's the perfume; I mean someone here is lacking a bit of blush on the cheeks – might I suggest Palette Couture that's just come out?" The sweetness in her voice didn't hide the venom behind the statement as she really got rolling. Whether she liked it or not, this guy was now getting under her skin. And she was going to make sure she completely ripped him apart. Be it either her sharp nails or words.

"Oh I know my perfume – you clearly seem to be liking it." The Wolf blader smirked he watched the female beneath him attempting to slip away from their close proximity with some form of dignity – he got her there. He did smell quite nice. But it wasn't just her who was enjoying perfumes; the pale faced male had restrain himself from having his way with her as her scent had made it's way to his nose. She was intoxicating and he could see now why no one could resist her. She was not only dangerously tempting, but dangerously quick as well. Her sharp little eyes never seemed to miss a thing and as soon as he had made a slip up - she had pounced on him like a cat to mouse.

"Maybe. But you certainly wouldn't be first to know – oh and by the way, the name of the perfume is Daisy by Marc Jacobs if you're interested," The brunette declared, closing the conversation so she had the last word – and just to prove a point, she turned sharply towards her clique, "We're leaving." She stated simply, turning on her heel to leave. Getting up immediately, the girls quickly followed their leader without another word and they were all out the door within seconds.

Everyone watched in awe as the group sashayed out, their hips swaying with an unsettling seductiveness that would tempt any man into their clutches. They walked with the conviction that everyone was watching them; that everyone could not take their eyes off them. The Queen Bee in the meantime felt her vengeful side take over as she gave a very dark smirk. _Tala Valkov...you think you can take away my crown? Well, Wolf Boy, you have no idea what you have let yourself in for – because rest assured, I will make you sorry you laid eyes on me. And that is not a promise – it __**will**__ happen..._

The aqua eyed male for a moment stood there in the middle of the cafeteria and felt himself grinning. Whether she had realised it or not, Miss Cresswell had now given him plenty of ammunition to start turning up the heat: to some extent he had been glad it that their little battle had been so public – because now everyone knew that they wouldn't just have to deal with her, but also _him_. As he quite rightly pointed out, he did have status already. He was Tala Valkov – captain of the beyblading team, the Blitzkrieg Boys, famed for being tough, ruthless and always getting his own way.

If he had to overthrow this Ice Queen by force – so be it. He was prepared for whatever she threw at him next. And to some degree of madness, he could hardly wait for the game to begin. As he walked back to where the rest of his team had been sat watching with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment, a certain bluenette felt himself smirk as he caught sight of the hungry look in his captain's eyes.

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:** Hey peeps! Wow I didn't think it would be so soon for me to put up the next chapter - but then I couldn't resist wanting to do this one first - so far it has been so fun to develop this tantalising relationship, and I can't wait to write about it even more! Hope it's keeping you all addicted (well, maybe not quite as strong as that word, but you get the idea!) and stay tuned for the next chapter =) Cheers!_


	3. Round One: Chinese Whispers

_**The following said story 'The Game of Manipulation' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Leila Cresswell, Samantha Hart, Megan Davidson, Isla Flanagan, Jaleesha Okoro, Nadia Campbell, Poppy Myers and Elisha Richards belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Leila Cresswell, Samantha Hart, Megan Davidson, Isla Flanagan, Jaleesha Okoro, Nadia Campbell, Poppy Myers and Elisha Richards' auto biographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters auto biographies.  
The storyline of the story 'The Game of Manipulation' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'The Game of Manipulation' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade auto biographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to**_ _**plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

Although forced to put on his ever-cold front, a certain redhead was still seething from the stand off with the Queen Bee: who the hell was she to talk to him like that? He was Tala Valkov, for goodness sake! Universally admired and considered one of the best looking males on the planet – only to be rejected by this hot bitch? Oh, she was gonna pay dearly for humiliating him front of all those people!

Clearly able to feel the irritation radiating off his demeanour, Kai at his team captain as they walked silently down the corridor. This was the first time his team mate had been so publicly turned down – in fact, it was the first time he had been turned down in the first place! And by the top of the female pecking order as well – which only added to the entertainment. "Looks like The Bitch isn't in your next class – how disappointing." He taunted, watching with satisfaction as he received a pissed off growl.

"Speak for yourself, Kai. At least I have the guts to say something to a girl – you just sit there with a blank look on your face." The aqua eyed male retorted grumpily, not really in the mood for anyone else to give him any rubbish. Particularly as his team were also now clearly laughing at his expense. But then of course, he wouldn't expect anything less from the bluenette – even to him somewhere in his mind he knew that the scene in the cafeteria was worthy of a piss take. He just wished for once that it wasn't on him that everyone was now sniggering behind his back as well as to his face.

Next to him, he heard his team mate give a small snort of amusement as they carried on walking. "If I was going to receive comebacks like those ones earlier that I couldn't even reply to properly, I think I probably made the best decision so far." The amethyst eyed teen replied drily, his smirk widening a bit more before it suddenly dropped as he turned to go into his next lesson before the Blitzkrieg team captain could formulate a response.

Cursing himself, knowing that the Phoenix blader was right, the young Valkov strode into the room opposite for his next lesson – which happened to be Geography. For not the first time today, his presence brought resounding looks of complete adoration as he swept confidently across the classroom. He then spotted one of the members of the clique, sat at a desk with an empty chair beside her.

_Perfect_. Forcing down a smirk, the Russian swiftly moved towards the desk before he changed his mind. As he down in a smooth manner next to the girl, it was easy to spot her shift to get a better look at him. He caught a quick glance at her appearance: long blond hair; open, honest brown eyes; a friendly smile. Easy to begin with – easy to manipulate. The first stepping stone he needed to get back at a certain green eyed female.

"Hello again." He said almost pleasantly, flashing the girl a small grin that shone with something tempting behind it. Tala knew he had scored when he saw the girl's cheeks go pink at the attention he was now paying her: she was pretty, but there wasn't that air of challenge that her clique leader had – she seemed to only be able charm the males around her with her seemingly sweet personality. Plus also, she didn't appear to be the brightest coin in the collection when she received an essay back on her desk with a big fat D- on it.

The Wolf blader again forced his face not to raise its eyebrows as he caught sight of the big red markings splashed all over the just the front page – how much did he want to bet that mummy and daddy would be the first to sort out this little problem…

"Hi." The girl replied finally, smiling whilst fluttering her eyelashes in a way that tried to suggest a good girl, but where there was clearly some less-than-innocent thought playing in the front mind – clearly wasn't very good hiding what she was really thinking or feeling if you looked close enough at the playful look in her eyes. "Tala, isn't it? I'm Poppy." She introduced herself, trying to nonchalantly move her essay aside from view by means of shifting closer to him.

"Poppy…nice." The aqua eyed male switched on his 'make-your-heart-melt' smile as he made a point of purposely running his eyes along her body, watching with triumph as she shifted deliciously in her seat again, angling herself to give a rather tempting view of her breasts sitting comfortably in her pink blouse – which happened to be a button or two less than it should be. But then to this kind of society, a little bit of harmless 'flirting' never seemed to do anyone any harm…all that the redhead had to do was keep on charming away and he had this girl right where he wanted her.

"So tell me about this place – what's the deal here? Don't we have any good looking teachers?" He asked casually, throwing a sly glance towards the female sat up at the top of the classroom at the teacher's desk – least to be said, Mrs Kennedy's dotage and fashion sense was enough ammunition for most males to give her a hard time, particularly as she seemed to have the face of a dried up onion – never an attractive thought even at the best of times.

The doe eyed girl giggled and moved over a little more to talk in the young Valkov's ear. "What do you want to know?" She asked sweetly, ignoring the fact that the teacher was giving them an indignant look, as though they were doing rated 18 content in front of everyone sat around them. But then the two were almost practically on top of each other – so maybe it was all a little too close to be just comfortable. Yet who would be the first to call an opinion on it? Unless they wanted to be shut down by two of the most popular people across school, everyone for now just kept their mouth shut and anyone trying to work towards passing graduation just had to hope that the pair's little 'session' would be over soon so the lesson could continue.

"Let's start with the people here – I'm sure you know most of them by now." Tala stretched his arms purposely, making sure that one landed around the back of Poppy's seat as he leant casually back in his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see another one of the clique - thankfully not Miss Cresswood - sit down on the desk next door on his left, crossing on leg over the other to expose a nice expanse of leg as she looked at him coyly. Before long, the blond female beckoned her friend to come over and join the pair.

Looking delighted with the prospect of being able to enter the little 'party' going on the back of the classroom, the dark skinned beauty sashayed over with a chair and sat promptly in front of the desk, her back to the classroom whiteboard as she gave Tala a dazzling smile. "Hi there! I'm Jaleesha." She introduced herself with a dazzling smile, her perfectly manicured nails running not-so-subtly through her shiny black hair. _Bingo! Another gorgeous girl in the bag…_ The Wolf blader thought with a grin, not quite believing how up and down his day was going: judging by the glares he was getting from the rest of the male population, it wasn't often that even one of the clique would sit anywhere near them – let alone having two practically throwing themselves at their feet!

"Tala. Your friend Poppy here was just about tell me about everyone here in the school." He replied casually, forcing down yet another smirk as the brown eyed girl next to him swooned at the thought that they were past the acquaintance stage. The African-American girl smiled as she looked towards where Ciaran was sat messing about with his mates – when the redhead caught the fellow male's eye, the two smirked and gave a slight nod of their heads before returning their attention back to what they were doing.

"Well you know Ciaran already – he's the captain of the school soccer team and the baseball team. His dad's a top sports coach, so he's been practically put with sport all his life." The blond haired female spoke up at last, having recovered from her 'moment' as she leaned in to properly join the conversation, pointing in the direction of the jock slouched with boredom in his seat. She then pointed to another male, but this one had a mass of silky gold locks that lay messily across his emerald green eyes.

"Over there is Simon – he's into basketball, and he's part of a band as the bass guitar. Currently he's going out with our Elisha, the girl sat with us at lunch who's wearing the red top." Poppy continued to explain, although the dark skinned beauty sat with them rolled her eyes. "That relationship is _so_ not going to last – he totally digs her, but not the other way round." She commented with disdain, inspecting her nails as she moved the trio in closer for the gossip.

The brown eyed female nodded in agreement, however both still had their attention fixed on the aqua eyed male sat near them, who was listening intently to the conversation, trying to pick up some juicy bit of gossip or any other information that might prove helpful in his scheming to dish out some revenge at the irritating Queen Bee – who so far had not managed to escape his thoughts. He just couldn't get her out of his mind: what was it about her that had everyone falling to her feet? But then he only had to look at her to know what he was talking about.

Leila Cresswood wasn't conventionally attractive in some ways – particularly where her looks were concerned. She was of medium height, with creamy skin and an oval face; her lips were small and peachy in colour, her cheekbones high to show off her excellent bone structure. But what was most prominent were those enticing green eyes, big ovals like the shape of face, framed with sharp looking eyelashes. And then there was her personality. Well, least to be said, he had seen little of it yet: but already, he was beginning to see a girl who was determined, ambitious and knew what she wanted – an independent streak that enticed him further into wanting to find out more about her...

"Well of course, Leila would disagree – the girl hasn't had a boyfriend for over 6 months." The Blitzkrieg captain's ears pricked when he heard the prominent sentence reach his peripheral senses amongst the vague chatter between the two girls sat between him. Shifting once more to lean in slighter closer, he knew it was time to get the ball rolling: all he had to do was keep casual, charm the ladies out of their senses, and once he had what he wanted – start concocting ways to start the game.

"Why would that be?" The young Valkov asked, feigning genuine interest when he had an ulterior motive waiting behind is icy mask. As according to plan, the two Clique members fell for the facade, forgetting what their leader would say about disclosing such personal and secret information as they went in to indulge him with an answer.

"Well, Leila was going out with a senior who was, like, a total hottie and the heir to his father's multimillionaire company; they were a totally cute couple and they had been dating for just over 5 months. And then because he was going to go off to college to major in business and all that, he dumped her last spring." Jaleesha explained in a hushed whisper, looking around to make sure that no one else was listening in on their 'private' conversation.

Tala fought his automatic reaction to raise an eyebrow – so? "I take it she wasn't pleased with being dumped by the 'total hottie'?" He responded, hoping his face didn't appear smug at the girl's misfortune – if he really want to make it so he got into their inner sanctum and destroy her, he had to commit to being completely composed – which was, naturally, something he was very good at. And mixed with the fire of his determination, he could almost guarantee that he would succeed. One way or another.

The two female's exchanged a look. "Oh my God, she was anything but – no one _ever_ dumps Leila: it's always been the other way round since we've been in high school! Whenever she's had a boyfriend, she called the shots and if he didn't like it, she dropped him with a snap of her fingers! She just couldn't believe that he did it – to her!" Poppy sighed in a manner that wasn't quite convincing enough to say that she as sorry that it happened to her friend; the Wolf blader couldn't help but get a sense that these two had seen it coming and just couldn't summon the courage to tell their leader before the boyfriend got to it first.

Although he could hardly blame them for wanting to keep their precious little noses out of it: he could only imagine the shit that came down when Mr Hottie decided to give Miss Cresswood the boot! "And she hasn't had anyone since?" The aqua eyed male asked, probing in a bit more in the hope that he would at least find out or maybe even have to work out why his new arch-nemesis hadn't been in a relationship for what most in this high school seemed to consider quite a while.

"No one's ever met the standards of the last one yet according to her – even when she was dating back then, he really had to keep up with her. She just doesn't settle for second best." The dark skinned female gave a shrug as she briefly looked up from texting on her mobile, appearing nonchalant at the thought. But what she was blissfully unaware of was that she had now given away one piece of vital information that sent the Blitzkrieg captain's mind reeling with scheming, his mechanical mind now working through what he had seen and heard so he could concoct a plan. He felt his brain spark when he decided that it was definite: he was going to get to the bitch close and personal. Oh the fun that awaited when he would start worming his way into the clique like a snake in the grass...bringing them down one by one...

He turned to the blonde female, who was still gazing at him adoringly as he gave her a slow smile. "I was just wondering…would you mind giving her a message? She can have my number if she wants…"

* * *

"You _WHAT?!_" Leila hissed as Poppy cowered beneath her, eyes narrowed to slits as she brandished the now screwed piece of paper right in front of her friend's face. She knew that the girl wasn't the brightest of all of them, but this was downright fucking stupid: everyone by now knew that she had very little regard for the young Valkov, who was now blatantly trying to get under skin by now asking her out – so what in the name of hell was her friend thinking in just taking the note without a second thought?!

The brown eyed female gulped as none of her other friends made an attempt to intervene – all of them knew better than to try and sway the green eyed female when she was about to lose her temper, otherwise they risked facing the wrath of her fury – and that for most of them was really not what they wanted to deal with right now. "He asked if he could pass on a message…I just didn't think…" She whimpered as she could see a vein twitch in her leader's forehead, which was clearly threatening to explode. Right now, she wanted to go and curl underneath her bed for feeling so stupid.

Drawing a breath through her nose, the brunette started to pace the room, clutching the note in her fist as though she was strangling Tala at this very moment. "Pass on a fucking message – what the hell do you think he wants? He wants my ass, you stupid bitch! I rule this town and he doesn't like it – he always gets what he wants, and that's no thanks to idiots like you who _don't think_!" She raged, not really caring that the comment made the rest of the clique flinch as they tried to nonchalantly paint of nail or flick through a magazine in the vain hope that they would go ignored. The doe eyed member of the clique looked like she wanted to burst into tears, but somehow managed to keep them in as she kept her gaze on the floor.

The Queen Bee sighed heavily as she sat down her dressing room chair, looking into the mirror where she was greeted with a flushed face that was almost red with anger, eyes now dangerously bright as she stared at herself. Suddenly she smirked and started chuckling – the rest of the girls looked at each other worriedly as they watched their friend go from on the brink of unleashing her temper to now laughing as though something had really spiked her sense of humour. She carried on as she turned the group with a slightly evil smile on her face.

"You know, perhaps this note might be of some use after all…I mean maybe it wouldn't be bad if I did get a little friendly with him…as they say you have to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Miss Cresswood murmured, talking half to herself and half to the rest of the girls. Samantha, Isla and Nadia leaned over from where they were sat on the bed, looking slightly intrigued to hear what her leader had to say; Jaleesha and Elisha although listening continued to make sure that their manicures were in check; Poppy was still unable to drag her eyes from the carpet as she sat trying not to wince with every word that was now being said.

"So what does everyone know about Mr Wolf Boy? And the rest of his team as well?" Leila suddenly asked, her eyes now back to their usual glassy state as she scanned the room for the girls to give her an answer. The raven haired female of the group smirked as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, pulling out her phone as she scanned through her contacts for some new numbers she managed to grab.

"Well, I have the big blond one – Spencer, I think his name is – in my Maths class, so I managed to get talking to him during the lesson. Apparently out of all of them, Tala along with Bryan are the most flirtatious with the ladies around them…and let's just put it this way, about the only ones who are virgins out of the whole team is the short one with the big nose and the hot one with blue hair." She inputted slyly, receiving a couple of giggles from some of the girls around her – the boys may think they're hard core, but they clearly had no idea who they were dealing with.

It was no secret that the clique were anything but virgins – even Jaleesha and Isla, whose fathers were quite strict on their upbringing (particularly as they were expected to inherit a large family fortune), had managed to hop into bed with someone before they turned 18. The only girl of course who was quite vague about her sex life was the leader of the clique: although there had always been plenty of rumours, only the girls knew that she had only ever had sex with one guy, and that was her ex-boyfriend. Sometimes before that relationship she had done a few down and dirties with some guys who were rich with flash cars and older than she was – but she had never done the full deed until she met Shaun…

"Well, duh! The guys are hot – I'd definitely pay to have some with them any day! It's not like Simon could do any better, though having said that with a bit of practice he hasn't done too badly so far." Elisha commented, grinning with the thought. "Practice, huh? Perhaps we should try him out ourselves to see if your theory is true?" Isla laughed as she gave her friend a naughty wink, earning a couple shocked gasps and giggles at the crude suggestion – the golden haired female shrugged as she went back to inspecting her now painted red toe nails.

"You can try – but then you'll probably scare the poor guy! Unlike that Bryan guy who was in my History class today – now he looks like someone who can handle it. I asked him whether he worked out, because he has got these _amazing_ biceps that are so strong looking, and he said that all of them did – though according to him, Tala and the blue haired guy, Kai – are the ones who do it the most. So I think we could definitely catch them at the gym in town or P.E." The garnet eyed female confided in the group. Most of the faces brightened up at the prospect of catching the guys working up a sweat. But as ever so far, the green eyed female remained completely composed as she mentally took in every single bit of information she could get her hands.

"Hey! Where's Megan? Did someone text or call her to tell her we were here?" The African-American girl suddenly spoke up, looking around to see if the curly haired female would pop up from somewhere. The redhead of the group quickly tapped into her phone, messaging the cheerleader to find out where she was – within a minute, her phone bleeped with an answer, which swiftly got a raised eyebrow as a reaction. The girls quickly crowded round to look at the message when the screen was turned to face them.

"She's with the boys now?! How the hell did she manage that?" The baby blue eyed female pouted as she briefly checked her lip gloss in a compact mirror. The brunette leader felt her eyebrow twitch as she heard what her friends say, crossing one leg over the other as she leaned in to listen, her sharp looking eyes as alert as a cats. Now she was intrigued to hear what her clique member was up to with _them…_particularly if the redhead male was there with them.

"Apparently she was cheerleading with her team, and the boys came out getting ready to practice for football – she got talking Bryan and he asked her to watch their football practice. She's asking if we want to come down and join her." The Irish girl gave a yawn as she stretched her petite pale legs on the bed, her flesh revealed by a pair of denim shorts that came half way up her thighs. Raising an eyebrow, the Queen Bee turned to her honey blonde haired friend, both of them exchanging a mutual look: if she wanted to start nipping the trouble maker in the bud, she needed to start now – and somehow humiliating them at their football practice would definitely be the cherry on top of the icing for the day…

"Tell her we'll be down in half an hour – looks like we better get our shorts on girlies…Isla here seems to have the right idea." Leila stated, watching as the said redhead gave a sly smile as she starting typing a reply on her mobile in a furtive manner.

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:** Finally! Managed to get another chapter up, and I have to say this one has been really fun to write (as with any of my writing!) - I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully we'll start some more of the dark side from the likes of Miss Cresswood and Mr Valkov... =) Cheers!_


End file.
